


Every Stitch

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Theo looks back on her relationship with Philip





	Every Stitch

**Author's Note:**

> 15\. Sweaters

            Theo didn’t like to be too nostalgic. It only caused heartache, especially when she thought about her family and the time before her mother passed away. But it was hard not to be when she was around Philip.

            Their relationship hadn’t been an easy start. They barely knew each other before they were set up as project partners in ninth grade. They only knew each other in passing from their families’ parties.

            But Theo could remember the day they truly met. It was October, Philip was wearing a gray sweater that Theo thought he looked really cute in. She was surprised to see a boy her age actually dressing decently for school. But her admiring stopped fairly quickly. They disagreed on everything regarding the project. They challenged each other so much that they ended up getting the highest score out of the class when it was finally finished.

            From there they became respectful of each other’s intellect. They had a few classes together the rest of high school but they only managed to stay somewhat friends by graduation.

            After, Theo went to Princeton and Philip went to Columbia. Their only contact then was a few snapchats. Then they both came back home for Christmas and were coerced into going to Washington’s holiday party.

            When Theo saw Philip, she realized she was wearing an oversized sweater and jeans that did nothing to compliment her figure. But they still talked and realized the underlying attraction they were both feeling. They ended up making out in the laundry room. Alexander, the cat, not the person, kept scratching at Philip’s leg but he decided to ignore it.

            Once their relationship kicked into high gear, Philip frequently made trips out to see Theo in New Jersey. She ended up keeping a soft, forest green, knitted sweater of his. He left it after staying over one night and told her to keep it.

            Then Philip was shot.

            Theo couldn’t see it coming, no one did. After a week of hoping he would stay alive in the hospital, he passed away.

            Mourning hadn’t gotten any easier for Theo. She grieved and couldn’t understand why the universe kept taking people away from her.

            After it was released from evidence, Theo was given Philip’s sweater, the one he’d been wearing that day. Eliza had done the heartbreaking work of getting all of the bloodstains out of the fibers.

            But Theo knew there was still darkened spot left, right on the left shoulder near the collar.


End file.
